An airbag module is part of an inflatable restraint system that is employed in an automobile for protecting an occupant against injury by physically restraining the occupant's body when the automobile encounters a collision. The airbag module normally includes an airbag cushion and an inflator that, once triggered by a remote collision sensor, provides the inflation gas for inflating the airbag cushion. As its name implies, a side impact airbag module protects an occupant against an impact to the side of the automobile and is normally positioned somewhere between the occupant and the side of the automobile closest to the occupant. One option for positioning a side impact airbag location which has proven advantageous is on the side of a seat back of a seat, adjacent the center pillar of the auto. This position is advantageous because the airbag is kept in the optimum firing position, adjacent the driver's upper body, as the seat back is adjusted.
Currently, most seat mounted airbag modules are designed to be installed internally within the seat behind the padding and the upholstery of the seat cover. These internal installations, however, require substantial changes to the design of the seat and also require the seat assembler to handle the airbag module. Internal installations, therefore, increase the chances of module damage during assembly into the seat as well as provide difficulties in accessing the module thereafter for servicing purposes or replacement. Due to these problems and other possible seat structure design concerns, side impact airbag modules that attach to the exterior of seats and are fastened to the exterior of the seats during assembly of the automobile and not during assembly of the seat are being introduced.
Since these airbag modules will be exposed on an exterior of a seat in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, there is a need for an airbag module cover or case that conceals and protects the airbag module, is aesthetically pleasing and blends in with the seat as much as possible, and is easily attached to the airbag module independently of the seat.